Linkve
General information Linge ˈlinge is a language created by me and an old friend of mine in 2008, when we were students. At the beginning, our goal was to create a language which could express ideas briefly and meld Latin, German and English. I continued this project on my own, adding terms from Slavic languages (in particular from Serbo-Croatian) and from Ancient Greek. Linge originally had definite articles, but then they turned into suffixes because it was more practical to use them in writing. Phonology Alphabeth and Phonemes Approximants When the letter i i is followed by another vowel, it is pronounced j. biali' ' /ˈbjali/ pedie /ˈpɛdje/ kioske /ˈkjɔske/ aviu ''/ˈavju/ Grammar Persons Linge Persons Persons in Linge are not always explicit. Sometimes they turn into a simple suffix at the end of the verb (see interrogative form and past participle) and other times they are implied. This will be explained better in the next chapters. the letters ‘d’, ‘t’, ‘m’ Examples: I soj Mark. = I am Mark. Ju paz im. = You love me. Ju gibu pome za ir. = You give me the apple (litt. You give the apple to me) Ige soj iş dom = This is my house. Verbs One of the peculiarities of Linge is that a large part of its verbs are monosyllabic. Plus, some of them, derive from germanic languages (English and German especially); some examples are: ''liv/lif ''(eng. leave), ''kel ''(eng. kill), ''blib ''(ger. bleiben), ''jit ''(eng. hit). Although a lot of them are inspired by Greek verbs (dydask, akust, grafen, etc.) Sometimes verbs are combined with particular prepositions that change their meaning. Examples: enda po ban = to come in; to get in eza po ban = to get out transa po ban = to cross Conjugation of the Verb “Soj” (to be) In Linge the verb “to be” is somewhat atypical because it is never inflected in the present tense. So the conjugation is the same for each person. Sometimes you can find just “soj”, without any subject. In that case, the implied subject is “i”. This happens when someone talks in the first person singular introducing himself/herself: ''Mire! Soj Mark. (''Hello! I’m Mark). Conjugation of Regular Verbs Example: ''ban ba:n, (to go, to walk) The regular conjugation of verbs in Linkve shows two forms: the first one never changes; the second one is conjugated and different for every person. Generally we use the first form (base form) when a verb is at the end of the sentence (i ban!: I'll go! || Ige soj place uba i ban: this is the place where I go); or in when verbs are followed by personal pronouns (i kon am: I know it); whereas the second form (inflected) in all the other cases, for example when a verb is followed by any kind of complement: i ''gob'i'' pome ''(I eat the apple), ''ju'' ban'''''u'' za kine'' (You go to the cinema), etc...'' An Irregular Verb: "Na" (to have) Other verbs in Linkve behave like “''na”'', for example “''rei''”(to flow). Also in that case a j ''is added (''i rei, ju reju, ja reje, ći rei...). ''This happens when we have a vowel instead of a consonant at the end of the verb. Verbs Coupling In Linkve there are no modal verbs. Therefore, a normal verb can’t be followed by an infinitive. For this reason, verbs are connected by a preposition, which is ''po ''(“that”). Here some examples: Zarì po lerż = I can read Nie kratù po drum = you must not smoke Najaşkì po ban = I should go Nie volì jum po gor = I don't want you to die Cases Differently than English language, there are no articles in Linkve, either definite and undefinite: 'Dom 'can mean: '''the house, a house, house' The context of the sentence will show you how to translate a noun. Nouns are declined in order to the group they belong (first, second), the number (singular, plural) and the function they have in the sentence. This function is expressed by three cases: * nominative, the case of the subject * accusative, the case of the object * locative, the case of location Numerals and demonstratives are declined as nouns. Personal pronouns are also declined using two adding cases: * genitive, the case of possesion * dative, the case of the indirect object Nouns Nouns are divided in two main groups: *nouns ending in consonant (1st group) *nouns enging in -e (2nd group) Accents (nouns) First group accents Second group accents First Declension (nouns ending in consonant) Example: dom (house, home); * Nominative case - This is the case of the subject, for example: Dom soj manji (The house is big). * Accusative case - This is the case of the object; it answers to the question kelse ''(who? / what?), for example: ''i keni dome ''(I see the house). * Locative - This is the case which indicates a location; it’s often preceded by the preposition ''ne (in, at): S''tazì ne domu (I’m at home) or ''i vidi ne Romu ''(I live in Rome); but also by other prepositions of beeing in place. Second Declension (nouns ending in -e) Example: ''kioske ''(cafe, coffee shop); Some esamples: Kioske soj manji = The cafe is big Kiosku soj ladi = The cafes are nice I keni kioske = I see the cafe Pazì kiosku = I love cafes Stazì ne kioski = I’m in the cafe Talà ne kioskivi zimpera = We always talk in the cafes Attention! The declension of nouns ending in ''-ie is a bit different. Example: bibie ˈbibje, (book): Adjectives Adjectives in Linkve are never inflected. They maintain always the same desinence, which is ''-i'': omali (good), ladi (nice), manji (big), parvusi (small, little), etc. Accents (adjectives) Talking about adjectives, the position of the accent is always on the penultimate syllab (mànji, làdi, parvùsi), except for adjectives which begin with a vowel (òmali, éteri, etc...). Comparative and Superlative Sarae soj ladi. (Sarah is pretty) Sarae soj mezma ladi od Anae / o Marije. (Sarah is as pretty as Anne/Mary). Sarae soj pluz ladi od Anae / o Marije. (Sarah is prettier than Anne/Mary). Sarae soj ladićni puele ne skoli. (Sarah is the prettiest girl in the school). Negative Form Forming negative sentences is quite easy. It is needed just to put the adverb nie before the verb: i soj Mark. ''(I am Mark) > ''i nie soj Mark ''(I am not Mark) ''i nai druge (I have a friend) > i nie nai druge ''(I don't have a friend) ''i pazi kiosku ''(I love cafes) > ''i nie pazi kiosku ''(I don't love cafes) Interrogative Form Interrogative form is quite unusual in Linkve, because it's built removing the subject and inflecting the verb (saving the 1st person plural, where it needs a simple inversion). Plus, it's added the particle "''ve". GRAMMAR RULE! '''If the question begins with an adverb, this construction must not be used; e.g. ''Uba ju ban? ''(Where do you go?). Main Prepositions Adverbs Generally, adverbs are ending in -a and they are positioned at the beginning of a sentence or at the end of it. '''Omala ju tun. = You do well/in the right way. Odana i bani za skole. = Today I'll go to school. I lerżi bibiu zimpera.= I always read books. Pola 'i na gegobi = I ate so much. Adverbs Construction * First construction: ''omal-e (noun) > omal-i (adj.) > omal-a (adv.) || the good (noun) > good (adj) > well (adv.) * Second construction (adverbs of manner): felic-e > feli > felic-ita || the happinness > happy > happily * Third construction (kum + adj.); actually Linkve doesn't use many adverbs, so they are often translated with the following form: Ći zmakari jem kum paze = She kissed him lovingly (litt. She kissed him with love). Tenses *Sometimes future tense can be contracted:'' i skribereć am!'' (I will write it). Vocabulary Example text '''Pojetike ne lingi: "Atmu ipso vetare" Da soj atmu gemot ipso vetare We are souls moved by the windAni kaire tunò mezma Ikare Just one flight we do, like IcarusAmsa oraì ipre decivi bore And while I see the snow on the rooftopsmish optu kaptò duzh mirita gore so peacefully my eyes understand the death Category:Languages